Such apparatuses are known from practice and can be used to prepare baby food from fresh ingredients such as vegetables, meat, fish and the like. The known apparatus comprises heating means for heating or cooking the food and a blending assembly for blending the heated or cooked food. Such apparatuses are used to prepare food, for instance baby food, by boiling or steaming the food ingredients that are placed in the receptacle. After cooking the food ingredients, said ingredients are blended in order to get food with a mashed composition that is suitable for a baby. The known apparatuses comprise a lot of different parts, which parts may have to be reconfigured during the processing of the food to allow the apparatus to perform a heating operation as well as a blending operation. Therefore, the use of such an apparatus can be time consuming or even complicated. For instance, it may be necessary to open the receptacle for positioning the blender element within the receptacle or for changing other parts to be able to switch from the heating operation to the blending operation. Due to the relatively large number of parts, the apparatus requires a lot of cleaning time after having used said apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the invention, to provide an apparatus for preparing food, for instance baby food, which apparatus can cook and blend the food in an efficient manner, wherein at the same time the apparatus is easy to use.